La saga de Seth
by Warlady
Summary: Después de la Saga de Hades. Saori finalmente hace algo de provecho y con ayuda de una nueva aliada salva a los santos leales a ella de la muerte. Una nueva oportunidad para ella de llevar a cabo su misión como debe ser. Así como nuevos caminos para los santos a su servicio. Acción, comedia, drama, todo condimentado con algo de romance y situaciones comprometedoras.


**Notas de la autora: **

La serie "Saint Seiya" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y todas aquellas compañías que de una u otra forma han recibido permisos y concesiones del señor Kurumada. El presente trabajo ha sido escrito simplemente con el fin de ser disfrutado por mí y todas aquellas personas que deseen leerlo. No estoy recibiendo ni espero recibir ningún tipo de compensación monetaria ni en especie por ello.

Desde ahora aclaro que, puesto que en mí país solo llegó el animé hasta la saga de Poseidón y las OVAS de la saga de Hades, así como la OVA del Lienzo Perdido, me limité a éstas como trasfondo. Por simplicidad y debido a que tampoco me gusta Saint Seiya Omega, este fanfic es totalmente UA (Universo Alterno), en lo que a línea temporal y argumento se refiere. Asimismo, el uso de personajes originales obedecerá mayormente a apoyar la línea argumental, y el protagonismo seguirá siendo orientado a los personajes creados por Kurumada.

**Advertencia: **

Uso de malas palabras, mención de situaciones sexuales y posible descripción erótica no gráfica de relaciones sexuales, tanto hetero como homosexuales (yaoi). En lo que se refiere a las partes gráficas, analizaré si en el futuro incluiré un relato completo en una web que permita tal contenido.

Finalmente, también traduciré al Inglés la Saga Completa y la publicaré en próximamente.

Disfruten.

**Capítulo 1**

**Cosas de diosas**

Silenciosa y lúgubre, así estaba la mansión Kido aquella noche. La guerra santa había terminado, Hades finalmente había sido derrotado. Athena se encontraba en el amplio estudio que una vez había pertenecido a su abuelo. Sentada en un sofá, bajo la mortecina luz de una lámpara y con una botella de licor en su mano se hallaba la diosa por la cual tantos mortales habían muerto.

Acababa de llegar del hospital, donde unos santos de bronce llenos de heridas, fracturas, hematomas y exhaustos permanecían siendo atendidos por los médicos. Muchos de los doctores habían dicho que el que ellos aún estuvieran vivos era un verdadero milagro. Sin embargo, pese a su condición, no quisieron ser atendidos hasta que supieran que había sido de Seiya.

"Se hizo todo lo posible, reaccionó a los procedimientos de resucitación, pero cayó en coma. Posiblemente nunca despierte, pero si lo hace, su cerebro estará dañado al punto de ser poco menos que un vegetal" Había dictaminado uno de los galenos más experimentados.

Las lágrimas brotaron copiosas de los ojos de todos los santos de bronce, incluso Ikki estaba llorando en silencio, sosteniendo apenas a su hermano, quien estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Saori solo se quedó en silencio, una expresión que pudiera atribuirse a su estatua en el santuario pintada en su rostro. "Doctor, por favor manténgame informada. Y ustedes, están libres de sus obligaciones con migo o el santuario, por favor vayan a sus habitaciones y déjense atender por los médicos. No han de preocuparse, la Fundación Graude se ocupará de sus gastos médicos y les suministrará medios económicos para su futuro. Sin embargo, el mundo no tiene con qué pagarles este sacrificio"

"Maldita perra!" gritó Ikki enfurecido, "Cómo te atreves a ofrecernos dinero, a cambio de nuestra sangre, esfuerzo y entrega. Es que no tienes corazón o sangre en las venas, maldita egoísta, hija de puta, zorra. Seiya se partió el alma por ti y tú ni siquiera lloras, como si se tratara de un perro" Ikki no pudo decir nada más porque Hyoga lo sostuvo, mientras Shiriu sostenía a Shun quien se había desmayado por el dolor.

Aunque Hyoga y Shiryu se quedaron en silencio, ella podía ver que pensaban lo mismo que Ikki, aunque nunca lo dirían en voz alta.

"Descansen" dijo ella y volviéndoles la espalda caminó hacia la salida.

Desde entonces se había desvestido, removiendo su acostumbrado atuendo blanco y reemplazándolo por el vestido negro que había usado solo una vez…en el funeral de su abuelo.

Entró en el estudio y tomó la primera botella en el gabinete. Era whisky. Ella nunca había bebido alcohol, pero no le importó, ahora nada importaba. El primer trago, tomado directo de la botella, le quemó la garganta y le encendió el estómago con un ardor intenso. Sin embargo, continuó bebiendo, de tal forma que ya había consumido más de un tercio del contenido. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, seguida por muchas otras que pronto surgieron de sus ojos.

'Seiya, ¿tenías que ser tan leal? Pero, claro que sí. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo. No importa que poder emana de mi ser, no soy una diosa, no soy digna de la lealtad y el sacrificio de todos ellos. Ya me lo habían dicho, la anterior reencarnación era más que este símbolo que soy yo, ella sí era digna de ser llamada diosa, ella peleaba con ellos'.

"Increíble, la diosa Athena embriagándose. Lo hubiera creído de Dionisio, incluso del mismo Zeus, pero ¿de la sabia Athena? Qué pensarían tus amados santos si te vieran así" voz bella y bien entonada, sin embargo llena de socarronería.

Saori se movió tan de prisa, levantándose y girando, que casi cae al suelo. Se sentía mareada por el alcohol y apenas pudo sostenerse del respaldo del sofá. Con los ojos desenfocados por las lágrimas y el entumecimiento alcohólico, pudo ver a medias que una mujer alta y delgada la miraba desde la mitad del estudio. "¿Quién diablos es usted? Salga de aquí y déjeme en paz, o llamaré a seguridad y la sacarán a patadas."

La mujer rió sonoramente y se acercó a ella. "Dioses, niña, si que estás borracha. No puedes ni levantarte, ¿cómo esperas llamar a nadie? Ven, chiquilla, vamos a quitarte esa embriaguez, créeme que beber no sirve para ahogar las penas, las desgraciadas ya han aprendido a nadar." La mujer sacó una copa y se la dio a Saori.

Esta última, sorprendida, tomó en sus manos el cáliz. Tal vez estaba demasiado intoxicada, pero juraría que este se había materializado de la nada en las manos de su interlocutora.

"Tómalo, te ayudará. Necesito hablar contigo, pero en este estado posiblemente vomites o te duermas"

Saori se enojó, esta tenía que ser una visión, una muy molesta por cierto. "¡No, quiero permanecer así, si es posible para siempre!" le lanzó la copa a la aparición.

Ésta reaccionó levantando la mano. La copa se detuvo en medio del aire, así como el contenido de la misma. "Bien, no me dejas opción, chiquilla, será por las malas"

La joven sintió como si la hubieran tomado de los brazos y la hubieran clavado al suelo, no se podía mover. Con horror vio como aquella mujer se acercaba, el cáliz en su mano. Dedos invisibles le sostuvieran firmemente la barbilla y le abrieran la boca, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. No pudo decir nada cuando el contenido del recipiente fue empujado dentro de su garganta. La posición de su cabeza no le dejó más opción que tomar a grandes tragos el líquido, helado y burbujeante, de un sabor indefinible, pero tan delicioso como jamás había probado. Cuando hubo terminado, la parálisis terminó y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sintió increíblemente despejada, el sopor de la embriaguez desapareció como por arte de magia.

"Bien, ahora que volviste en tí, mi niña, tenemos asuntos que discutir"

Saori se había olvidado de la inesperada visita. Ahora pudo verla bien.

Alta y delgada, su piel era pálida y hermosa, sus ojos azules estaban delineados en negro intenso, y su cabello era lacio y negro como el ala de un cuervo. Vestida con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, parecía una mujer común y corriente. Sin embargo, si sus sentidos de diosa no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, aquella mujer definitivamente no era una humana común. "Isis" dijo en un susurro, la palabra vino a sus labios en forma automática.

"Veo que aunque nunca me has conocido en esta reencarnación, aún me recuerdas, Athena. Sí, soy Isis, la antigua guardiana de la paz en la tierra"

La joven diosa tuvo una extraña sensación de ligereza, como si un pesado velo hubiera sido levantado y quitado de su mente. Vertiginosas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, recuerdos de tiempos antiguos.

Un templo con imponentes columnas, talladas en el mármol más pulcramente blanco que hubiera visto jamás. Espeso humo de incienso, sonido de sistros y tambores. Isis, ataviada con ropajes ceremoniales y su cabeza coronada con el disco solar, los cuernos de Hator y las alas de milano. En las níveas y gráciles manos un largo báculo cuyo extremo superior ostenta el símbolo de la diosa Nike, la Victoria. Voces femeninas y masculinas de la más clara belleza cantan, enumeran en griego y egipcio antiguo los títulos de la diosa Isis : "Gran maga", "Gran diosa madre", "Reina de los dioses", "Fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza", "Diosa de la maternidad y del nacimiento".

Saori percibe todo esto como si estuviera dentro del recuerdo. Desde su punto de vista la diosa Isis se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa en los labios le entrega el báculo.

"Athena, joven diosa, patrona de la guerra, la civilización, la sabiduría, la estrategia y de la justicia, Palas Athena, pura y poderosa seas. Recibe este báculo y que de ahora en adelante tu lucha se consagre a la protección de la humanidad. Ellos que han sido como hijos míos, sean protegidos por tu fuerza, tu valor y tu sabiduría. Los eones han pasado y debo dejarlos en manos tuyas, pues soy antigua y ellos necesitan de alguien joven como tú. Sin embargo, Athena, si alguna vez me necesitas, volveré para darte mi mano y luchar juntas"

Saori se escucho decir "recibo esta misión y responsabilidad de tus manos, poderosa Isis, y con honor y orgullo serviré a la justicia y protegeré a la humanidad. Yo, Athena, ahora seré también diosa de la esperanza".

De repente los recuerdos desaparecieron y Saori se encontró de nuevo en su estudio, Isis de pie ante ella. La joven diosa se sonrojó, avergonzada y bajó su mirada. "Qué mal he cumplido mi promesa, ¿no es así? Valiente diosa que deja sus responsabilidades en manos de mortales. Pobres humanos que casi son niños algunos y que ni siquiera llegaron a su madurez completa otros. ¡Cómo carajos pasó esto!"

Isis rió suavemente ante la obscenidad proferida por Athena, quien a la sazón era tan solo una chiquilla de trece años. "Vaya, parece que al fin estás recobrando algo de tu temple"

La joven se sonrojó aún más, si acaso era posible. "No se supone que hable así, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, la Athena que conocí se batía de tú a tú con los otros dioses, luchando mano a mano. Su grito de batalla era famoso. Ni siquiera Ares pudo con ella, así de hábil era con la lanza y la espada…y blasfemaba más que el mismísimo Poseidón."

Saori abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué tanto había que saber de su alter-ego divino que aún no había descubierto? Sin embargo, ¿por qué hasta ahora aparecía Isis? "Sabes, tu ayuda habría podido evitar este resultado tan funesto. Doce santos dorados muertos, casi todos los de plata igual, el más fiel de mis santos a un paso de la muerte y los sobrevivientes desearían verme arder en la hoguera sobre leña verde. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que el santuario está en ruinas"

"Hades está destruido y eso lo lograron tú y tus santos. Ciertamente no puedo dejar de pensar en que tantas vidas de hombres jóvenes se perdieron, no creas que no estoy consciente de eso. Por eso estoy aquí, mayormente por ellos y su sacrificio. Sin embargo, también pienso en que estás indefensa y aunque no puedo estar segura de ello, hay algo que en el futuro podría poner en jaque a la humanidad" La diosa mayor se sentó al lado de Saori. "Tomando en consideración todo esto, Athena, ahora te ofrezco la opción de salvar las vidas de aquellos que te fueron fieles y sacrificaron todo para salvar a la humanidad. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Sin embargo, te seré franca, quien los puede traer de vuelta e incluso darles cuerpos nuevos, preguntará si desean volver a ser santos o si desean hacer con sus vidas otra cosa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

El rostro de Saori se iluminó. "Claro que estoy de acuerdo, nada me haría más feliz" De repente una idea le ensombreció el semblante. "Y Seiya, él aún no ha muerto, y el doctor dijo que…"

"No temas por él, en este momento alguien se está haciendo cargo. Volverá y estará sano y en perfecto estado. Sin embargo, él no querrá hacer otra cosa que seguir siendo un santo de bronze, se preocupa por ti demasiado. Entonces tendrá una asignación especial, algo que será justamente lo que él desea. Pero, tú tienes que poner tu confianza en mi decisión, puesto que su lugar será a tu lado, en un viaje que deberás emprender junto conmigo."

"Un viaje, ¿a dónde?"

"A Egipto, a mi templo, donde te reencontrarás con la Athena que una vez fuiste. Será duro, no te quepa duda, y tendrás que pasar muchas cosas que ayudarán a que tu cuerpo sea tan fuerte como ahora es tu poder interno. Tus santos no te reconocerán una vez que vuelvas, porque enfrentarás un entrenamiento que estará pie a pie con el entrenamiento de un santo dorado…aún un poco más allá"

La joven diosa dudó. Ella nunca había hecho ejercicios fuertes, ni que decir de entrenarse en combate. Siendo la heredera única de un emporio millonario, había sido malcriada y acostumbrada a todo hecho como ella quería, cuando ella lo quería. Respiró hondo y pensó en todo aquello que sus santos habían tenido que pasar por ella, desde que no era más que un bebé, pasando por su época como una niña mimada e insoportable, hasta los enfrentamientos con los dioses rivales. Si tan solo ella hubiera podido hacer más, no sentarse sufriendo mientras ellos trataban de salvarla. "Lo haré. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Tienes una semana para poner tus cosas en orden. Tendrás tiempo de despedirte de tus santos. Ahora debes descansar, mañana será un día muy ocupado. A primera hora estaré aquí para ayudarte"

Saori no pudo detenerse, abrazó a la antigua diosa, poniendo en aquel gesto todos los sentimientos que la llenaban: gratitud, cariño, alegría, alivio y otros tan confusos que ni siquiera podría ponerlos en palabras.

Finalmente, cuando pudo soltarla, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad. Una duda la asaltó. "¿Cómo pudiste pasar la seguridad?"

"Digamos que algunas sacerdotisas de Bastet entretuvieron a esos hombres"

"¿Bastet?"

"La diosa egipcia con cabeza de gata. Digamos que estas sacerdotisas saben cómo celebrar, ya sabes: música, baile, vino y comida. También son proclives a celebrar la fertilidad, si se me está libre el decirlo, tus hombres de la seguridad van a amanecer muuuy cansados"

Isis rió despreocupadamente y Saori rió como hacía meses no lo hacía.

Continuará...


End file.
